Serene Stillness
by perfuse
Summary: AU He meets her under the rain of moon gleam.And surprising him with her unable to speak,even let out the weakest sound,she can't.However,little by little he finds another thing about happiness in silence.Rating might change. Read & find out!KxL


**Serene Stillness**

**A/N**: Aaaargghh!!! My Microsoft Office cannot opened!!!! -o- Yep, I can't write properly because I must write in this document account now.Ahahahaha. I don't know why lately I have the hobby for posting a new story continuously. I only get this idea randomly, and feeling an urge for write it. Despite it's the story about a dumb girl, and I don't too understand about the body language, I will try my best for write it. The inspiration about it, is come from a great Taiwan Drama, **Silence**. Ehehehe, that drama very help me to write about how Lacus will make a communication with Kira :)

Okay, it's enough for my explanation. Please **_Read and Review_**!! Your reviews will help me gather an enough courage for continue write it, because now I don't have Microsoft Word anymore --" And my apologize for the grammatical errors :)) English is not my usual language :))

**Disclaimer**: As you know, although this story mine, the characters are not mine :)) They have their respectful owners. And NOT ME of course!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**noiseless laughter**

Proudly, the sun started its way to sleep, tired from all activities that had cited the energy to radiate the ray and glory beam. Perhaps now was the perfect time to recess, came back eventually in tomorrow, and did the monotonous daily ardor, non-stop.

The high sky was painted in a bloody crimson red. A bunch of cirruses gathered amidst it, motioned in slow pace, they danced happily as the professional dancers that showed their beautiful skill. The group of swallows chirped in high-pitch tone, spread out their fluff wings, as wide as they wanted. Floating in the autumn warm heavens, they shrieked blissfully, it's clear they had had a wonderful day.

Gazing highly towards the carmine horizon, his blurred sight started to sharpen its picture. The dizziness still played along his head, but he didn't care. He had spent all day with just slept peacefully, and no one could awaken his freeze meditating slumber. It was his best fortunate to finally can get some days for himself. Sure, his work was everything, but with your brain being pressed by the kind of design-in-hurry, could you even still sipped your coffee and thinking the design until your head broke up? Although you're a genius, nobody could stand get that torturing treat.

He still remembered, how gratified his look when he heard his boss agreed to release him for a while -for a vacation, certainly. Perhaps inspiration would flood in to him now. In the great place, with the wonderful landscape too. It's an ultimately location for a designer like him. Wait, was he just decided to stay here now?

His boss surely had another intention -why he gave him this vacation. This boy's talent could improved in the relaxing recreation center as right now. He believed, if he gave him some time and didn't suppress him, might the result would be a perfect success against his business.

A bit better than before, his sight shifting to his surroundings periodically. Sometimes his curiosity glances met up with a gigantic waves, they clashed the shore forcefully, fought for dominance.

The content sigh left his throat. The breeze brushed against his tanned skin, his spine was tickled by soft tremble. His messy chocolate hair had more chaotic with the wind ridiculed it.

He shoved one foot to the cold seawater. He almost could see his reflection on it, because its limpid. His fingertips lined a ripple on that surface, a chilly sensation started to touch his soul. He liked that sense. A cold was better than a hot.

He gritted his teeth slightly, shiver had grown little by little within his body, and just now he felt the effect. With instinct, he shielded his left arm. It's great to stand in the beach, but in this time? He regretted to lengthen his rest, when the day still had the sun as the warmer. Should be he had expected this day to be as cold as this. But his desire, definitely more strong than his regret. Because in fact, eventually he kept went out at this hour, didn't he?

He wanted to witness the sunset, no, he needed it. It would be a source of good inspiration -didn't forget it! He came here was not for pleasured himself, it's more like completing his postponed work. Hmm, perhaps not a postponed work, since because he was be here, it's meant faster for the work ended.

He moistened his sandpapered gullet. This landscape had raised few ideas within his empty brain. And now it's the time for painted it on his mind. Gently, his eyelids lost its weight and revealing a black eye-sight at the end of progress.

A weak light appeared right across him. That pale radiance focused itself to be a duplicate portrait, same as the picture before his eyes closed. Somewhat, it could raise a fond feeling within his chest. And hooked the end of his lips to pull up solidly, arranged a sweet smile of his.

Probably everyone would have a question, popped into their minds. Why a young man as him could smile without a reason? Certainly, it would be an amusement thing though.

Unfortunately, at this hour, nobody would willing to escape their warm house for just seeing this brunette smiling at himself.

But... it's not seem like nobody after all... Because...

His sensitive ears caught a feeble sound. Likely, it's sound of footsteps. His heart fastened its pace like it had own brain to do it by itself. He fathomed tonight would be a quiet starry night. But with this guest's arrival, seemed like it would slightly difference.

Despite he had realized it, he still behaved like he was a deaf person. Faced the same angle, he waited in patience. Perhaps it's just a fisherman. But... this sky wasn't as dark as that yet. Counting the number of one until ten, he could sense the light footsteps approaching him, during his count.

Then, that footsteps were stopped suddenly

Taken aback, his eyes also opened, almost in the same time as those foots stopped took steps anymore. he wrinkled his lips, clearly disappointed. Now, his attention wasn't direct to the sea anymore, his whole interest was given to the owner of the footsteps.

Made his right leg as the fuse, he turned his body around, to see and watch, who was the one that possessed this adorable sound of footsteps.

Here she was. Her right arm floating in the air, performed a quick movement yet wonderful gesture. Her eyes closed completely, savored the feeling of breeze against her exposed arms.

Her long yet waved soft bubble-gum hair competed with wind, who was the one that going to win this duel, her hair or the wind. Her soft and gentle expression decorated her pretty face, her jaw line loosened a bit.

Her tiny lips formed a wide smile, and he's sure he saw her laughing. But nothing escaped her mouth, besides her weak noise of breathing.

So... It's a noiseless laughter, huh?

'_A new tradition here?_' asked him to his inner thought. So far, he was a stranger here. If it's definitely their habit, then he should adapt himself with his surroundings, at least until his vacation ended.

Her dress was simply a white plain gown that didn't have sleeves. Frills on the edge of her bottom gown were also fluttering gently. The weird thing was, there's not any shoes on her foot. Just he wondering where the sound of footsteps from, soon his eyes found a hint of answer from the pair of shoes laying sloppyly next her dancing form.

Her dance was very spectacular for him. Yes, he ever saw a dance too, but it's difference. Like all of the attention could be given to her, despite she just danced randomly, or even didn't think the kind of dance that she performed!

She too concentrated with her own dance, till she didn't aware a pair of amethyst eyes watching her movement conscientiously. Feeling a tingle of dagger stare on her sense, she shot her eyes opened, in a surprising gesture -for the brunette surely. Seeing the strange man across her eyes, she made a cute gasp from her small lips. Unhappily, her gasp didn't have noise too.

Now, he panicked greatly. Not to mention, a guilty crept up his feeling. This girl seemed confused and stopped her dance because him! Yes, it's right. Of course this girl had a sharp feeling, unless she wouldn't sense his stare that just now he realized, his stare too sharp. Ashamed, a tint of red cherry emerged on his cheeks.

Amidst their distance that just five feet, she could see affirmatively, he blushing, despite rather blurred under the rain of moonbeam. Feeling it's very cute, she opened her mouth a bit and giggling. The young man was trying to erase his blush, but actually, it needed some time till his blush really disappeared.

Her giggle suddenly made all of his previous feeling threw out nowhere. His body relaxing after the gratuitously session of tension. Step by step he took for made his way forward. She stopped giggling and mixtured curiosity look on her features. Although she giggling, still she's not know this man yet. And it slapped her, hard. Why she must laughing at him anyway? Realizing her stupid reflex, nervousness rooted its foot on her body. Her hands trembled, in the position of freezing. Didn't care, he kept locked his gaze on hers, shortened the space between them.

A fright started to wrap her. Perhaps this man mad at her. She had giggled at him without reason! Even though she defended herself with thinking she had the reason, still, the reason wasn't good. She laughing at him merely because he's cute! It's really a insulted reason though.

Settled his foots stood parallelly with her foots, eventually he could face to face with her, in a close distance of course. Mimicking a weird smile, she glanced the picture behind his back like he was an annoying statue and witnessed the footprints pointed to where his foots were. He scraped his body and ended with blocking her sight of footprints. It's his way to catch her attention after all.

Knew she wouldn't able to avoid his attention, finally she brought back her look to the brunette across her. Grinned with satisfaction written over his face, he started his investigation to know her own reason why she standing here -and the reason why she dancing at this hour.

"Miss? Why you still in outside? Doesn't it better for you come back to your home and have some rest?"

_No answer_

"Miss?"

_Silence_

"Why you don't answer my question? Am I... bothering you?"

_Quiet_

He exhaled with a tingle of disappointed danced along his chest. Was it hard for just saying a word after all?

She bit her own lips, unquiet radianced strongly from her blue ocean orbs. Of course she wanted to say something, unless this man certainly would suppose her as an impolite woman. The warm liquid ran along her throat. She _must_ did something.

However, he had took it a wrong way. Of course, if your opposite didn't respond you, surely it'll plant some disappoints on your feeling, right?

He bowed his head till his face buried. "Sorry, it's not my intention to make you mad, I just wondering. My apologize." he mumbled between his bangs that hung halfway in air.

This time she really panicked. She soon took a hold of his arm and waved her hands rapidly. She didn't want the brunette had a bad impression about her. He jerked his head up and blinked several times.

She touched her nose, and made some gestures that he didn't understand after all. Although she knew these gestures wouldn't useful, at least he got a hint of her unable to speak. Still caught the confusion on his face, she tried another way.

Desperating, her eyes scanned for the tool that she could use. Her eyes spotted a long wood and soon her azure blue sky orbs twinkled in joyful gleam. Extended her arms to reach her savior, she rolled her eyes to him, in inviting manner.

Curiosity with the thing that she was doing, he leaned in a bit, and rested his weight on his feet.

Cleverly, she painted the sand beach with the tip of her wood. She was trying to write something on it, engraved it with both of her hands. After she finished with 'her program' of drawing, she sent her glance to him contently.

He took few steps back, very difficult to read the big words in near distance.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. And pronounced his read on his tongue. "I'm... alone... in... home... I'm... often... go... to... beach... and... dancing... if... my... father... isn't... home... It's... surprising... to... see... you... at... this... hour... because... usually...this... beach... desolate..." word by word was spoken in a near whisper tone.

He turned to the line under the first sentence. "My... apologize... I... can't... answer... you... because... I'm..." he hesitated to continue his read. But he still did, only with decreased his volume of voice.

"...**dumb**."

Changed his object to the girl that kept paid attention to him when he reading, once again he exiled his breath. He had known the answer, but his interest still not decease after all.

"Your name?" he fulfilled his wonder

She shook her head faintly. Her hair joined to follow her soft rhythm of disagree. Slowly she brought her index finger and pointing it over him. Not in accusing manner, but it's her language to speak. This man must guessed it by himself if he still wanted to ask this woman.

"You mean... My name first?" he concluded doubtfully. She nodded, her eyes lit up, assuring him somewhat.

Laughing stupidly, he rubbed his back of neck. "**Kira Yamato**. Now your turn. Your name?" he hoped to get this woman's name because it seemed like this pink haired girl kept trying to play veer the time out with him.

She walked to the side to side, erased the words that she wrote just now with her right sole foot. Because she wrote in a big size, it's really took a long time for just erased it. And this brunette had lost his patience when he saw her slowly rubbed her sole foot against the sand beach.

"Miss!" he called in a louder volume of voice, one level above his whispers.

She answered him with glanced over him, stopped her work with the sand beach.

"Don't spend your time with cleaning sand beach!" he made his way towards her, and offered his black cell-phone. "It'll make better if you use it." he shoving it to her welcoming palms.

She observed that thing and flipped it, revealing a white layer that showed her the shortcut to the short message place. She indicated it to him first, after she pressed the shortcut button to it. He nodded and let her typed her name in the text message.

She only needed ten seconds to type it. Surely that thing familiar with her. She shoved it aback to his hand, and invited him to read her thought, like the early thing.

"**Lacus Clyne**?" he voicing the words on his hand phone. Once more, she just nodded, and threw her smile at him.

He flipped it back, and put it on his pocket. "Nice to meet you, Lacus-san?" he offered his hand, wished his hand would be welcomed with a small hand of hers.

Instead of shake his hand, she only laughing again. Now, it's more comfortable to her laughing, because at least she had known him first. And now she didn't need to afraid he would mad at her, because with that introduce, they had been friend now.

After all, now he realized, **noiseless laughter** also had its own beauty despite didn't accompanied with joyful melodious voice.

-owari-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**A/N**: How is it? Hehehe, I get the meaning of names in Gundam SEED!! Honestly I have read it since a long time ago, but just now I remember!

_Lacus:_ **lake** (Meer also has the exact meaning, but if I can still remember, they said, Lacus in Dutch language, whereas Meer in German. Uh, I don't too remember. But the meaning is lake. Beautiful, isn't it?)  
_Kira:_ **radiance** (Depend on my vocabulary in Japanese language, the meaning is radiance. Since Gundam SEED doesn't write this name in kanji, and write it in katakana, I think it's hard for know the meaning though --" And Yamato... Depend on my vocabulary too, the meaning of Yama is mountain. Ahahaha, so my conclusion is, Kira Yamato is, the shining mountain XD. Hey, don't too depend on my words. It's just my analysis. The real meaning maybe too far from this. Since I can't get anything from katakana, despite it's easier for read the words --")  
_Athrun:_ **dawn **(Yup, dawn. And the weird thing is, **Cagalli** also has the same meaning!!! So, for the people that like Athrun x other characters maybe must thinking twice, since I see, Cagalli definitely is made for Athrun, since they have same meaning. I only wonder, why Cagalli must be separated from Athrun in Gundam SEED Destiny)  
_Cagalli:_ **dawn** (Wakakaka, why I write it twice? Because if you notice, all about Cagalli things are almost have the same meaning. Desert Dawn, Athrun, and some other things that I forget :)) But believe me, it's really interesting XD)

The rest? Owwwh, I just know the meaning of the main characters. Plus Meer! Ahahahaha. But I think it has enough to satisfy you :)) If you don't want to read the meanings, just forget it and give me **_Review_**!!!! XD XD I will appreciate it though... I'm also trying to develope my writings, and I don't know if I can make a beautiful sentence like the other stories do --" And... since I have too much stories for be updated, I want to ask, _which do you want to update first_? I can't promise I can update it quickly since I don't have Microsoft Word anymore, so I want to know, which the story that I can update first? Ehehehe, despite it's not as great as other stories that I have read, but I think my stories must be updated too. So? So? So? Please give me your opinion and your answer on your review!!! Please!! Please!! Thanks b4!!

-forevertears


End file.
